In one prior art about portfolio is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,621, wherein an expanding file portfolio, comprising: a front panel member made from a substantially rigid plastic material; a rear panel member made from a substantially rigid plastic material; said rear panel member includes a front flap section, a rear panel section, and a connecting section extending between said front flap section and said rear panel section; and a spine member made from a substantially rigid plastic material; said spine member comprising a base section having a front edge and a rear edge; said front section of said spine member overlapping and attached to a portion of said front panel member and said rear section overlapping and attached to a portion of said rear panel section; said front flap section has an opening formed therein for receipt of a latch member associated with the front section of said spine member.
However, in the prior art portfolio, the cover of the portfolio is fixed to one side so that as the upper cover is opened, the cover will affect the action of the user in taking the object from the receiving space of the portfolio. Thus there is an eager demand for a novel design which can provides a cover as the cover is opened, it will not affect the action of the user in taking the objects from the portfolio.